Reversed Roles 2: clash of the werehogs
by lydiathetigeropean
Summary: Two years have gone by and Eggman is dead. The world seems to be healing, till monster attacks occur and Shadow goes missing. And having Maria becoming a mother doesn't make things any easier. hint of silaze. now up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1 good morning

**Finally the sequel all you readers have been waiting for. Reversed Roles two is here. Some things in this story will co-inside with the prequel.**

**I don't own anything except the villain in this fic.**

Chap. 1

Two red crimson eyes slowly opened to the sight of a sleeping yellow hedgehog he was proud to call his wife. He watched her for a few minutes till she started to stir awake. She snuggled closer to him and smiled.

"Good morning, Shadow." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Good morning my dear, sweet, Maria." Shadow said in a loving tone.

"Want me to cook us some breakfast?" Maria asked rising up a bit.

"I'll cook us something besides you shouldn't be on you're feet so much."

"But it's only breakfast, its not like I'm going to clean the house all day."

"I'm not let you take any chances, this is our first child and I don't want you or the baby hurt." Shadow said firmly.

"Okay, fine you can cook breakfast, but on one condition." Maria said in defeat but would not go with out a constellation prize.

"Okay, what is it?"

"This afternoon I want to go on a walk in the park, all this bed rest is making me house buggy." Shadow chuckled a bit, the way she said her condition was like a child asking for ice cream.

"Alright, that sounds fair enough." He said smiling.

The two then headed in to the kitchen to have breakfast. It had been two years since Eggman died in the self destruction of his own base. There was still some trouble every so often, but the planet was slowly healing. The new king and queen were two telekinetic cats from another dimension, which were kind enough to lend a hand in helping reheal it's self.

Sonic was still the hero as always, and with Amy by his side. Tails was still dating Cosmo, and building his inventions. Shadow and Sonic were still rivals but were becoming close friends in away.

Shadow and Maria were eating when G.U.N. called their phone. The two groaned when it rang, because it was Shadow's day off. The calls always brought fear to Maria. She was afraid that one day Shadow won't come home, but she knew that saving the planet was important, because that's what the other Maria wanted.

"…Idiots," Shadow said hanging up the phone, "this is my day off and they want me to help back up them because a few rookies got themselves hurt because they got cocky."

He stood up and kissed "looks like I'll have to take a rain check on that walk." He said heading toward the door.

"Just come back in one piece, okay? " she said as he was leaving.

"Don't worry I always do, I _am_ the ultimate lifeform."

'Yes,' Maria thought, 'but that doesn't mean you're invincible.'

**Well tell me what'cha think.**


	2. Chapter 2 started up again

**I'm so glad for the reveiws I have. I own nothing.**

Chap. 2

Knocking was heard at the front door of the soon to be parents' door. Maria walked over to the door. When she opened it standing there was Amy, Cream, and Cosmo.

"Hey girls," Maria happily greeted them, "thanks for coming and helping me with the house work."

"No problem, Maria we're just glad to help" said Amy walking in.

"Mama says that it's always refreshing to lean some one a hand" said cream as cheese was circling her head chao-ing.

"And besides you're our friend Maria" Cosmo complimented.

"Hey, where's Mr. Shadow, doesn't he have the day off?"

"Yes usually, but G.U.N. has been running him on his days off lately, and Rouge told me that they've been making both of them work late hours" Sighed Maria.

"Again?" Amy seethed, "that's the fifth time in the past two months."

"Doesn't G.U.N. have those fraternity leave programs" Cosmo asked.

"Apparently not, sometimes I feel that it's done on purpose, though. Other times I fear Shadow won't come home." Maria said as she looked down at the floor.

"Don't think like that Maria he'll always come home, now how about you go and relax while we help do the chores" Cosmo reassured her.

"Okay, thank you."

**At G.U.N. HQ…**

Seven men were in the infirmary being treated for their injuries. Shadow had just saved the hides in the nick of time before a bomb blew up the facility the soldiers were in. He was walking up to the commander still steamed for not having any time with Maria.

"Commander, you mind explaining why the field was full of rookies with no combat training?!" Shadow half yelled the last part loosing his cool.

"We've been running low on men lately and we need anybody we can get, agent."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, sir I'm soon to be a father. And if you're so low on men then why not steal some of the old robots in Eggman fortress till you actually have some trained soldiers?!"

"I'm sorry agent Shadow it's just that, those monster attacks have started up again, and a lot of men have gone missing," The commander said solemnly.

"What, I thought the soldiers took care of that, years ago?"

"Well, it has just started back up, but this time there toward civilians."

"How many?" shadow asked looking down at the floor

"Four so far in the past two months are severely wounded, or dead. All of them were families of men who stopped the first attacks. I need you and the rest of team dark to investigate tomorrow on these eyewitnesses."

"Hmph, fine but as soon as this is over you better give me fraternity leave." Shadow said turning to leave.

"By the how long till the due date?" the commander asked.

"Two weeks, and that's all I'm going to tell you" The black hedgehog said as he left.

**Okay there's chapter two next chapter we should get to the good parts.**


	3. Chapter 3 things have just begun

**Thanks for the reviews I got.**

Chap. 3

The time is now seven pm; Shadow just came in the door of his home. Maria and the other girls were sitting at the kitchen discussing about cooking recipes. When Shadow stepped in they all said 'hi'. There was a long awkward silence before he spoke.

"Normally I would acknowledge you all, but today isn't the day for that. So if you girls would be so kind as to please leave…_now,_" He said in a cold tone.

Maria knew that meant something was up. The other girls figured this too so they quietly got up and left. As soon as they left Shadow sat at the table and sighed, Maria used this to ask what was wrong.

"Shadow, what's wrong, did something happen at work?"

He smiled at her; he didn't want her to worry about the monster attacks. The last time when they would occur, she barely got sleep because she would suffer from nightmares.

"I'll tell you on one condition," he said, "if you and I go on a walk in to town for a little bit."

She looked at him skeptically for a second. "Okay," she agreed, "but you better tell me what's going on when we get back."

Shadow then picked her up bridle style and ran off.

In the city, the two hedgehogs were taking their time in no rush at all. Then Shadow suggested they get some ice cream. When he came back with two cones, Maria suddenly felt the baby kick wildly.

Then out of nowhere a scream was heard, and people started to crowed near a building. Maria and Shadow ducked though the crowed, but as soon as Shadow saw what it was, he grabbed Maria and shielded her eyes.

On the ground there was a Mobien mauled coved in rubble. Then some of the officers came and cleared the distraught crowed. Shadow went and took Maria home and told her what was going on.

**Meanwhile at the castle with Sonic…**

The king and queen were sitting in the discussion hall with Sonic, Amy, and Tails. They've been discussing the situation of the Monster attacks.

"These attacks all seem random, we'll have to alert the public" said the blue cat king.

"Just when I thought we made peace for this planet" the red cat queen sobbed.

Then Sonic spoke up with confidents saying "don't worry your majesties, besides I don't think they're random."

Suddenly a portal came in the middle of the room, and stepped out were a white hedgehog and a purple cat.

**Who do you think it is? And sorry for it being short.**


	4. Chapter 4 attack

**Blaze doesn't know Sonic in this fic.**

Chap. 4

"Who the heck are you guys" asked the blue hedgehog.

There in front of them was a purple cat in a royal outfit, with a ruby in her forehead. Her hair was in a short cut pony tail with a yellow band in it. She had a serious atmosphere to her.

"My name is Blaze the cat", she said, "and this is my partner."

She then gestured to a white hedgehog with aqua colored gloves, weird upright quills, and black rim around his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Silver the hedgehog, and" he cleared his and tried to make his voice more serious. "We are part of the time zone police service."

Blaze did a facepalm while everyone else just gave weird looks. Sonic then spoke again, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Okay, what's that?"

"It's an organization affiliated with the Zone cops." Blaze replied in a matter of fact tone.

"May I ask why the reason is you here," asked Tails.

This time Silver spoke, but he had a very guilty face. This mean what he had to say wasn't good.

"D-due to my naivety, and arrogance, a convict has escaped. He stole one of our time belts."

"His name is Geoffrey St. John, and we believe he may have acquired allies in his travels" Blaze finished.

The next day Shadow, Omega, and Rouge were on a stake out, G.U.N. had got info of the monster's whereabouts. As they were staking out the building, the three decided to make small talk.

"So, how's Maria been?" asked the bat.

"Fine, but she still worries if I get hurt or not" Shadow replied.

"Can you blame her; she did see you die in her universe."

"Yes, that makes me wonder… could there have been a flaw in that Shadow's genetic make up? _I'm_ the ultimate lifeform so I can't _die_, right?"

"You know Shadow, from what I've learn about you, I don't think you are immortal. I think you're… indestructible. And aging can be stopped with simple a chemical, or a device."

"Are you saying, that my entire existence is a sham?!" the hedgehog exclaimed.

"**No," **Omega finally spoke, **"If my conclusion is correct, due to the fact you can become unconscious, and feel pain, Rouge is implying that being the ultimate lifeform does not equal immortality."**

Team Dark argued about this discussion till dusk, till finally Shadow understood it.

"Even if your can survive being blasted by bullets, or falling from space. To be immortal, is to not have any effect from that." Rouge said.

"I understand now, I'm sorry I snapped." Shadow said apologetically.

"Eh, don't worry about it, I'm use to it from you and Knuckle head."

"By the way, congrats on you two getting engaged."

"Thanks, now let's-Whoa!"

All of a sudden flying helicopter robots blasted at the group. They began to smash all robots, but were surrounded Cyclops looking robots. Shadow did a homing attack on one that knocked Rouge down. The next thing they heard was a monstrous roar coming from up top the hill. A giant, silhouetted figure jumped out of nowhere and tackled Shadow. The two rolled down hill, and got up in to fighting stance. Rouge and Omega were getting bombarded with robots.

Shadow kept trying to keep a distance from the beast, but its arms stretched in great lengths, and landed a few punches. Then a chopper came out of nowhere, at first Rouge thought it was G.U.N., but then saw a man aim at Shadow. Before she could warn him, a knock out gas bomb was thrown along with an EMP device that was attached to Omega.

Shadow and the monster were still dueking it out, till shadow felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked and saw a tranquilizer dart in his skin. He felt his head spin, and fell to the ground, the chopper landed on the ground behind the monster. Shadow could have sworn it was laughing and smiling at him. Then a mobiean and man walked up, as soon as it all went black.

"Hiya Stripes, nice to see ya again." the beast said.

**Tim to play a** **guessing game!**

**Aqua and Sarubie: yay!**

**For the readers.**

**Aqua and Sarubie: awww!**

**Who are our villains?**


	5. Chapter 5 guess who!

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Chap. 5**

Maria woke up, and noticed Shadow wasn't home yet from the steak out. She also noticed the baby was thrashing a lot, she sung to it to calm it down but that didn't work. Eating only caused her morning sickness to act up, running to the nearest toilet.

'Something's wrong, I can feel it,' the yellow hedgehog thought getting up after her excrement fit.

Suddenly the sound of a window breaking was heard. Maria slowly picked up a wrench that was against the bathroom wall. Creeping through the house, Maria saw that her intruder was a robot. It was unlike Eggman's it was black with bulky arms. It had a dome like center, and red censors for eyes. No doubt it was a search and retrieve bot. It soon spotted her, so Maria began charging at it.

Meanwhile, the Sonic team and time cops began walking out of the HQ, when Silver senses went off. He ran towards its direction when Sonic called out.

"Hey, where ya goin'?"

"Something's wrong, I think some one's in danger," the white hedgehog answered.

Sonic raced behind him; the direction soon lead them to Shadow's house, you could here things breaking. The two hedgehogs barged in and saw Maria dodging and hitting a robot, but they were having no affect on the machine. Silver used his telekinesis to throw the robot back against the wall. Sonic used his homing attack to smash the robot till it finally shutdown.

"Maria, are you okay," Sonic asked as he walked over to the yellow hedgehog.

"Yes, thank you Sonic," She said, then turned her eyes toward Silver, "Hey, I remember you from fifty years ago, Silver, right?" **(A/N: Before the roles changed chapters 9-11)**

"Yeah, good to see ya again, M-Maria." he said rubbing the back of his head, blushing from embarrassment.

"Wait." Sonic looked at the both of them, "you two know each other?"

"It's a long story, but I even met Shadow, too."

Maria then gasped, and looked to the blue Hedgehog, and questioned if he'd seen Shadow.

Only to be replied with a 'No'. Suddenly Silver got a call from Blaze on his commlink. Saying they found team Dark excluding Shadow.

"Hey, Blaze said that she and Amy found most of team Dark"

"Most?" Maria asked dreading what was to come.

Silver nodded, but looked at Sonic when he said, "Shadow's been kidnapped."

Maria's lips quivered; she didn't cry, but her eyes contracted. The two hedgehog grabbed her before her leg gave out, and they sat her in a chair.

"Hey," Sonic said patting her hand, "it will be okay we'll find Shadow, and everything will be back to normal."

"In the meantime though, she can't stay here, some one is after her." Silver observed.

"She can stay over at mine and Amy's till we find Shadow."

"Thank you, Sonic..." Mumbled Maria sounding distant. She then slowly walk toward the front door with Sonic and Silver treading behind.

When they got to the infirmary Rouge had bandage wrapped around her head, and cotton in her mouth from where her gums were bleeding. While Hope was repairing Omega.

"What happened?" Sonic asked as he, Silver, and Maria entered the room.

"MU-ma-mmm" Rouge said before spitting the cotton out on to Dr. Quacks face.

"This is going on you bill Ms. Bat." he said taking off the sopping wet cotton.

"WE HAD OUR BUTT HANDED TO US!" The bat shouted as she proceeded to explain what had happened.

Hope got Omega back online, he then mentioned he had recorded something before he fully went offline. The video showed Shadow and the monster fighting, suddenly shadow collapsed, a man came up and grabbed him.

"That looked like a werehog!" Sonic concluded.

"A what?" Blaze asked.

"A werehog," Amy said, "is a species of hedgehog that supposedly died out three hundred year ago."

"They're viscous, especially when hungry." Tails added.

Maria gasped, "So that man in town who was mauled... was one of its kills?!"

Everyone looked at each other in concern. They knew they needed to find Shadow fast. Sonic instructed that Amy and Blaze go take Maria to their house, and the guys would go find Shadow.

Shadow woke up in a laser bared cell, the entire room was black and red. Then suddenly he heard a voice.

"Ah, I see you finally woke up."

Shadow looked up and gasped, "Dr. Raven! But you're suppose to be dead!?"

"Oh yes, about that," he turned a device on his wrist, "THIS is my true form."

The human suddenly grew three eyes, his legs disappeared, and sprouted horns on his head.

"Black Doom, but how can that be? I destroyed you and the comet. Unless..."

"Unless I'm from the other universe then, yes, you are correct." The alien finished for Shadow. "Those fools were too merciful to kill me, though I can't say the same for my armada. Especially your mate, she foolishly speared my life thinking I wouldn't be able to do harm without my army."

"That's not foolishness, that shows Maria has a heart, unlike you." Shadow defended.

"That maybe so, but I grew curious of her, of how a lower lifeform was capable of tainting you, and if a lower lifeform can do this... how much more powerful would she be if I made her a stronger being."

It dawned on Shadow, the man that tried to kidnap Maria when they were on the ARK. It was all Doom's idea. Then another thing came to Shadow's mind as he looked at his surroundings.

"Wait, if your ship was destroyed how were you able to get all this technology?"

Suddenly some one else came in the room, "That would be because of me."

Shadow turned to his left and saw a Skunk with a beret, smirking at him, he seem to be wearing a strange belt.

"Name's Geoffrey St. John, and I've been gathering the tech you see here all throughout time. Thanks to this beaut." he gloated pointing at his belt.

"So I assume you're the monster then?" Shadow interjected with a raise eyebrow.

"ANNNT, WRONG!" said another voice Shadow knew all too well. A green hedgehog then jumped into the room from a higher part of the base.

"That would be me. Johnny here, patched me up after finding me injured. Then he gave me a mutagen that turns me into a werehog."

"Scourge," Shadow spat as he looked at the green rat through the bars. Shadow also took note that Scourge wasn't a werehog right now.

"Wait, why are you normal now?"

"The mutagen only works at night, it only need little solar energy to work, but too much dilutes the serum." the Skunk answered.

"Why do you need me?" Shadow questioned. To answer Doom pushed a button and Shadow suddenly felt the gravity in his cell become heavier. He felt a sharp pain go in the back of his neck. Then he saw a robotic arm move away from him, it had an empty syringe in the claw.

"You'll see." the alien said as the ebony hedgehog blacked out once more. Doom then turned to Scourge and gave him a picture of Maria.

"Find her, once you've transformed, and bring her here."

"No problamo, Doomy." Scourge joked.

"Do not call me 'Doomy'! You inferior rodent!" Doom voice shook the walls.

"Okay, okay sheesh no wonder Stripes hates you." Doom was about retaliate, but the hedgehog zoomed out. If Black Doom had a mouth he'd be smirking, as he waited patiently for the moon to rise.

Later into the day the boys Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver were in the Tornado looking and asking around if they seen anything suspicious. They got word that something strange was going on around a nearby mountain. Livestock have be going missing, and the remain found were in the forest area. Tails landed the plane in a clear area, and the four animal headed in the forest. They split in to two groups, Tails went with Knuckles. That left Sonic with Silver.

"So Silver," Sonic said trying to get rid of the tense, silent air, "uh... question, you would happen to have a crush on Maria, would you?"

Silver looked at him like he had grown two head. "What?!... No! That would be wrong on _so_ many levels." He shuddered, "besides I kinda have a crush on... eh... Blaze."

"I figured as much, but how come you weren't freaked out to see Maria as a hedgehog?"

"Yeah... about that-" Silver was cut off by the sound of Tails' voice.

"Sonic, Silver, Knuckles and I just found the werehog's den and you won't believe what we found."

"Copy that little bro, we'll be right over." Sonic replied on his comm.

Once they meet up, Knuckles showed them what they found. A pair of light red(pink) sunglasses, and everyone with the exception of Silver knew who wore them.

Scourge.

When the evening came, Blaze leaned up against a wall thing of the days events. She wasn't happy that she had to stay and babysit a grown woman, but she could help but feel pity on Maria as she sat looking distraught as ever. The yellow hedgehog some wot reminded her of Silver. At times the two tried to cover up their emotions by putting on a brave face. Blaze decided to as about her baby to distanced her.

"So, Maria when's the baby due?"

"Oh, uh any day now really, Shadow and I think it might be a boy." replied Maria perking up a bit. Then then her tone went back to serious. "I've been thinking... the robot that attacked my house looked familiar." realization hit the hedgehog like a ton of bricks.

"Amy, call Sonic, I know who took Shad-" Maria was cut off by a huge furry arm smashing through a window. It grabbed her and pulled her out, shards cut at her legs. Blaze jumped out and threw fire blasts at Scourge, only to be smashed up against the house. Amy came in pursuit with her hammer to try and get him to release Maria. She was slammed to the ground as Scourge began to speak.

"Sorry pinky, but Gorgeous here is coming with me." he said in a gruff voice. He then Barreled his fist on top of her and pummeled her in the ground. The last thing Amy heard before blacking out was Maria yelling the name 'Black Doom.'

**okay I actually meant this to be the last chapter but I really wanna get this posted. An IMPORTANT note I might not be able to update as much because what I'm typing on is my school computer and I'm going to send it back so I may not be updating any time soon. Oh and something freaky just happened my ff emails were some how put in to spam, some time I hate technology. ** R&R


	6. Chapter 6 an

**AUTHOR NOTE: SORRY TO INFORM THIS AND USEAULLY I WOULD KICK MY SELF IF I DID THIS BUT I'M QUITTING ALL MY SONIC STORIES. THIS ISN'T A RECENT THING I'VE ACTUALLY BE PLANING THIS FOR A WHILE BUT I WILL LEAVE WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO IN EACH STORY IN THESE NOTES JUST IN CASE YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THEM YOUR SELVES, JUST PM ME AND LET ME KNOW. \(^.^)/**

**in rr2 basically Maria is a certain some ones mom. I'll you decide who.**

**in everything changes the help that rosy gets has an affect on everyone around her and it starts to do a little healing to moebius. also some ones dad killed her parents in a fire. also her cousin was hired to kidnap and kill her by scourge when the anti ff started but he only put her in a coma.**

**in the sonic x rewritten some one turns out to be a clone of you-know-who. but the chip corrupts her into thinking shadow won't except her. the commander also slips out to shadow who she really is ad tells him that he wanted to hide her memories so shadow would be released early. and the biolizard almost eats the clone because it's jealous of shadow for getting Maria. it can speak to her because its speech patterns are in the same frequency as the chip, shadow then puts the clone to sleep to take the chip out of her head. then every thing should be the same as the game including amy's part.**


End file.
